The Kegs
The Kegs was a clusterbot which competed in Series 10 of Robot Wars, built by Team Terror Turtle. The robots were built from beer kegs, and the team lived next to a pub, hence the name. Ultimately, the robot's somewhat sacrificial armour proved costly, as the robot was heavily damaged by vertical spinners Tauron and Concussion in both of its losses. Design Keg 1.jpg|Keg 1 Keg 2.jpg|Keg 2 Kegs.png|Official shot of Keg 2 Weaponless keg.png|Keg 2 without its weapon during its second battle The Kegs.png|The Kegs in The Pits The Kegs was a two-part clusterbot, consisting of two middleweight robots. The robots were individually called Keg 1 and Keg 2, and were roughly equal in weight, putting each at around 50kg in weight, weighing 109kg when combined. Both were made from half of a 2.5mm stainless steel beer keg, making up the entire armour of each robot. Each half of The Kegs was armed with a 10kg horizontal bar spinner, designed to attack the underside of robots. ]] Both Kegs were invertible, but the otherwise identical halves of The Kegs each use very different wheels to distinguish the robots from each other - Keg 1 used lower-profile white wheels, while Keg 2 used higher red wheels. Each robot was driven by 24V, 250W Unite electric bike motors, and used 29.6V lithium polymer batteries. The Kegs lacked armour around the back of the robot, using 2.5mm curved steel for its armour, while its baseplate was made of wood, and both had a high ground clearance. As seen in The Kegs' VT, the robots were still functional beer kegs, and poured beer in a televised shot. The Team The Kegs was entered into Series 10 by an experienced team, best-known for their robot Terror Turtle. A keen environmentalist and former Greenpeace director, 69-year old team captain John Frizell built the robots and drove one of The Kegs in combat. 27-year old jeweller JME Anderson drove the other half of the clusterbot, and 63-year old jeweller Jonathan Swan was involved with the mechanics and repairs of The Kegs. Robot History Series 10 The Kegs competed in Heat 4. Before its first battle, Dara Ó Briain talked to Team Terror Turtle about their history with Greenpeace, and how The Kegs relates to this. The Kegs' first battle was against the vertical spinner of Tauron Mk 2, and the experienced flipper of Iron-Awe 6, although the latter entered the battle without a working weapon. After getting their weapons up to speed, one half of The Kegs slammed into Tauron Mk 2, inflicting some damage, before recoiling straight into Iron-Awe 6's entanglement cannon, bursting it. A Keg robot managed to slam into Tauron Mk 2 again, although it became briefly stuck on the flame pit. The Kegs largely avoided the duelling Iron-Awe 6 and Tauron Mk 2, mostly staying near to each other. Suddenly, Tauron Mk 2 drove in and ripped a bar spinner from one of The Kegs, throwing it into the wall above the roboteers' booths. This hit had immobilised one half of the machine, but the remaining Keg could still fight on. The other half of The Kegs pressed the Arena Tyre, activating Rogue House Robot, and Sir Killalot pushed past The Kegs to attack Iron-Awe 6. During this period of distraction, Tauron Mk 2 blindsided the remaining Kegs machine and flung it over, also removing its bar spinner in the process. Having landed on its side, both of The Kegs had now been immobilised, and Sir Killalot pushed the beaten robot into the Arena Tyre, opening the pit. The battle would eventually be won by Iron-Awe 6, and The Kegs was relegated to the Robot Redemption Knockouts. In this round, The Kegs faced a Grand Finalist from the previous series, Concussion. The team successfully repaired The Kegs, albeit one half was modified to fight with a wedge instead of the intended bar spinner. Both halves of The Kegs were fearful of Concussion, and fled, with one half leaving its unarmed rear end exposed to Concussion's drum, and the entire half of the keg armouring the robot was ripped away, promptly immobilising JME Anderson's half of the machine. As this was the half of The Kegs with an active weapon, the wedge half stuttered until it was cartwheeled over by Concussion, also sliding onto the floor flipper for a follow-up flip. Upon landing, the Keg was smashed by Concussion, which launched it across the arena, immobilising the active half of the robot. A vengeful Concussion continued to attack, and flipped the armourless Keg over, removing its wheel alongside other vital components. Sir Killalot roasted the more composed Keg over the flame pit, spun it in circles and tossed it until the robots were officially counted out, after just 34 seconds of battling. Even after 'cease' was called, Matilda inflicted more punishment by flipping a Keg across the arena, and off-screen, eventually launching the broken shell of The Kegs out of the arena completely, launching it into the plexiglass entry gates. The Kegs was therefore eliminated in the first round. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record Trivia *On its statistics board in Heat 4, The Kegs was erroneously listed as having a top speed of 90mph. *The back of the team’s shirts read “two halves please”. External Links *[http://www.robotwars.tv/competitors/season-10/week-4/the-kegs/ The Kegs on the Robot Wars website] *Haynes Manuals interview with JME Anderson *The Kegs' VT in Series 10 Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from East Sussex Category:Robots which debuted in Series 10 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 10 Category:Clusterbots Category:Robots with Bar Spinners Category:Robots with rollover designs Category:Robots to damage the Arena Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots from teams that entered RoboGames